The invention relates to computer networks.
Computer networks offer users ease and efficiency in exchanging information. Networks tend to include conglomerates of integrated commercial and custom-made components, interoperating and sharing information at increasing levels of demand and capacity. Such varying networks manage a growing list of needs including transportation, commerce, energy management, communications, and defense.
Unfortunately, the very interoperability and sophisticated integration of technology that make networks such valuable assets also make them vulnerable to attack, and make dependence on networks a potential liability. Numerous examples of planned network attacks, such as the Internet worm, have shown how interconnectivity can be used to spread harmful program code. Accidental outages such as the 1980 ARPAnet collapse and the 1990 AT&T collapse illustrate how seemingly localized triggering events can have globally disastrous effects on widely distributed systems. In addition, organized groups have performed malicious and coordinated attacks against various online targets.